It's All About Control
by AJ Seawiel
Summary: [ON HOLD] Hermione has gone unnoticed by guys for the last time. She's fed up and decides to turn to the most unlikely person for help. Fluff, smut and DHr what more could you ask for? besides a plot line
1. Needing Help

Hey, did you miss me? _looks at audience who are quite ready to throw fruit_ ehehe.. Well I won't bore you with any of my lame excuses because I know you don't care anyway. Okay, so I decided to write a few chaptered fluff story just to prove I can actually finish a story. Basically it's a story where I decided to work on humor and er... lemon.. scenes. ehehe.. So I'm warning you now there will be lemon scenes coming up and if you don't like that sort of thing I suggest you stay away or well skip that chapter; I'll warn you. Yeah...

So this story sort of has one of those super typical plots. Again, I'm working on humor here so it's a learning tool and I really didn't want a lot of huge twists and turns (granted there will be a few, I wouldn't leave you without a couple plot twists and cliffies would I? It wouldn't be in my character ;p) Okay so.. remember to review and enjoy my typical Hermione/Draco story!

You may now throw the fruit _ducks and runs_

* * *

Chapter One: Needing Help

Her breathing was shallow and her eyes wide, as he walked down the corridor towards her. He was cracking jokes, making his friends laugh hysterically and causing the couple girls around him to swoon appreciatively. His chestnut hair framed his face in such a way that it accented the almond-shaped hazel eyes beneath it. Fin Dustyn, Ravenclaw's starring chaser, had been the object of her affections for quite sometime now. At least five months, a huge span for a seventeen year old girl.

As much as she hated to admit it, Hermione was not unlike Parvati and Lavender, the two giggling, boy-juggling girls she had shared a room with over the past six years. She still had crushes and she still wished to be noticed by the opposite sex. Granted, she didn't take it to such extremes as those two had in previous years but still…

He was drawing nearer, this was her chance. Hermione mustered up all the courage she possessed and mumbled a small, 'H-hey, Fin.' He continued to chat to the auburn haired girl on his left, obviously deaf to the Gryffindor's small unfruitful attempt.

She averted her eyes to the ground as he walked past her, hoping he didn't see the blush that was creeping up her cheeks. Hermione turned around and allowed herself one last sigh as he rounded a corner. Continuing down the corridor towards the Head dorms, she mentally smacked herself.

'Why can't I just say hello?' She wondered aloud, 'It's not like I haven't spoken to guys before this! My two best friends are guys; I should be able to talk to him with ease!'

Hermione entered the common room, still muttering to herself. It was then that she noticed the Head Boy, sitting on the floor staring at his homework through his blond fringe.

'You do know it won't simply start on its own right? You actually have to pick up your quill.' She said.

'Yes, I was fully aware, thank you for that.' He snapped, not looking up from his work.

Hermione shrugged. 'Glad to be of service.'

When Dumbledore had made the two Heads at the beginning of the year, they both had thought he had finally lost it. How in world could Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, enemies since their very first year, work together as Heads? It was an impossible feat; they'd be at each others' throats day and night! Plus they had to share a common room? The one place they both had escaped each other before had to be shared as well?

Dumbledore's answer to all this was very simple. Learn to respect one another and set an example for the rest of the students. Needless to say, Hermione and Draco played the truce card. They still hated one another, but each was slowly beginning to tolerate the other - with a few minor arguments here and there.

Hermione threw her books on the ground and removed the bulky sweater from her torso. She flopped on the sofa just behind him and un-tucked her long, baggy blouse from the confines of her knee length kilts' waistband. Just as she made herself comfortable after a long third week back from summer holidays, Malfoy turned around and stared at her.

'What?' she asked.

Malfoy shook his head, a smirk present on his face. 'Nothing, just wondering when you were going to – but it doesn't matter you never will.'

'I'll never what, Malfoy?'

'Never mind.'

Hermione glared. 'Well clearly you wanted to say something so you might as well say it now that you've started.'

'I shouldn't have said anything, it doesn't matter.' He turned back around, his face lighted with glee. He loved to get her going like this over something so trivial.

'No you probably shouldn't have, but you have, so spill!'

Malfoy turned back to face her. 'I was simply wondering if you had any clothes that fit, and if you were ever going to get any. But then I realized, you probably don't and you never will unless you get some serious help.'

Hermione, slightly offended, looked down at her ensemble. True, her kilt could do with a bit of a shortening charm. Her shirt _was_ a tad long and her sweater a bit big but he did not have any right to insult her about it!

'Excuse me? Look at what you're wearing you pompous ferret! Those pants that - that -'

'Fit?' Malfoy offered.

Hermione's expression exactly resembled Professor McGonagall's after Neville turned his teapot into a litter of kittens instead of a pair of mittens. 'Well, what about your shirt! Its way too tight!'

'Granger, this _vintage_ shirt defines my pectorals and abs. I have worked way too hard on them to let them go unnoticed by the female community.' Malfoy replied feigning hurt.

She rolled her eyes. 'Whatever, Malfoy. My style is comfortable and that's the way I intend to keep it.' Hermione repacked her school bag and turned to the column of stairs that led to her room.

When she reached the red and golden room, she tossed her book bag aside and threw herself on her queen size four poster. She glared at the ceiling as she thought of her recent argument with Malfoy. _What a jerk! The nerve of him insulting my style, I ought to hex him into next week!_

She then flipped over to lie on her stomach. Perhaps he did have a point though. _I have nothing to be ashamed of. My stomach is flat from that workout regime Ginny and I did over the summer and my breasts aren't tiny nor are they enormous._

She rose from her bed and walked over to the mirror. _My hair could do with some care, and less frizz. I guess I could try out some… make-up._ She shuddered once again.

'I can't do this all alone though! I need some help, someone with style…' Hermione thought about her disastrous encounter with Fin earlier and new resolve took place. 'I need someone who's ruthless, downright evil and won't let me quit until I'm noticed… I need...'

* * *

'Granger, I was just pondering over why you don't wear fitted clothing.' Malfoy said when she re-entered the room later that evening.

Hermione smirked. 'Oh? Why's that, Malfoy?' She had changed into a large maroon sweater and baggy jeans and was making her way over to the bathroom.

'Perhaps you don't have anything to show?'

'Oh, is that right?'

'Well what other reason is there for you keep your bodice locked up and hidden for no male to drool over?' Malfoy replied, rolling up his star chart. 'Unless… you don't want attention from guys… Granger! You aren't!'

Hermione's face flushed. 'Of course I'm not! Not that it would be a bad thing! You should be open to everyone's sexual preference, even if it's not the same as your own. I read one of St Mungo's latest journals on -'

'I was joking. I know you aren't.' Malfoy grinned cutting her rant short, he was on a roll. 'Although that would explain why you're two best friends are guys and you haven't jumped either of them.'

'MALFOY!'

He laughed at her blanched face and began to walk to the spiral stairs.

'Wait, Malfoy!' He turned around to see her standing with her hand tightening on the sofa and a bit lip. Malfoy was confused, one moment she'd been furious at him and the next she looked… nervous? Granger was very strange. 'I need to ask you a favor.'

Now he was a little suspicious. He walked closer to her and narrowed his eyes at her, bringing his 6'1" stature down to her 5'6". 'What sort of favor?'

'I…' Hermione began to fall over her words. This wasn't a good idea. She was about to ask her enemy of six years to help her with a makeover. Why did she ever have the inclination this was a good idea?!

'Yes?'

'Well… I…'

'Oh, just spit it out Gr-'

'Ineedyoutohelpmewithamakeover.' She sputtered quickly.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. 'Try that again, but slower.'

Hermione inhaled deeply and then on the exhale she spoke. 'I need you to help me with a makeover.'

Malfoy's jaw dropped. 'You're kidding right? Please tell me this is my brain playing tricks on me. You did _not _just ask _me_ to make _you_ over?'

Hermione nodded in desperation. 'I need help, you said it yourself! I'll even pay you!'

'Yes, but… I didn't mean _me_!' Malfoy declared. _Everything was going just fine until this moment. How am I supposed to live with her now?_ 'No, I refuse. I won't help you.'

'Malfoy, I never thought I'd stoop as low as begging but, please, you have to help me! I need to get noticed! All my life I've simply been a shadow that follows Harry and Ron around. Guys don't notice me, all they see is the brainy girl who's too wrapped up in her studies to go on dates and have a life! I want that to change! I've never even…' Hermione stopped herself. That was going too far. She wasn't going to reveal _that_ to Malfoy of all people.

'Never even…?'

'Forget it, don't help me, I'll just find somebody else.' Hermione turned to walk away but he suddenly got an idea. 'I just thought you'd jump at the chance to control the one person you could never control under normal circumstances but never mind. Maybe I'll go find Lavender or someone.'

Malfoy grabbed her wrist before she could walk any further towards the portrait hole. 'That girl has no sense of style. Listen, I'll help you, but it's going to take a while and you'll have to work hard. No shortcuts, no talking back, you do as I say. Is that clear, Miss Granger?'

Hermione smirked. 'Perfectly.'

* * *

heehee. told you it was typical!


	2. Lessons Begin

_audience is amazed._ I know! I typed so fast you couldn't even see my fingers, they just went.. WHIZZZ! I haven't had this quick of an update in... well.. I don't even remember how long! I was like, whoa, 13 reviews for one chapter and it's only been up for a couple days?? I LOVE YOU GUYS!!!! Yeah, so then I decided I'd treat you to another chapter since you all said such nice things about my first one. So here's chapter two, I hope you enjoy it and review please!

Since I forgot on the first chapter: I, AJ Seawiel, although I would love it immensely, **do not** own the rights to _Harry Potter_. They belong to JK Rowling and all those involved in the development, publishing and other such legal stuff of the said novels.

* * *

Chapter Two: Lessons Begin

'Good, sit on the sofa.' Malfoy said and placed his hands behind his back. This could be fun, controlling Granger, having her do whatever he said. 'Now, I want you to know there is more to getting noticed than a simple _physical_ makeover; it is a start as us males are extremely visual creatures. You are going to have to trust me on this when I say we can't just make over your appearance, we have to make over you _entirely._'

Hermione looked nervous again. 'What do you mean by _entirely?_'

Malfoy smirked. 'You will learn what it takes to be a target of guys' affections if it's the last thing I do. That means you will have lessons in appearance, dance, body language, seduction, sensuality and sexuality.'

'Malfoy!' Hermione groaned, appalled.

'Hey, I never said this would be easy. You can back out right now or we can continue. Either way I'm keeping the 20 Galleon down payment.'

Sighing, Hermione nodded. 'Continue.'

Malfoy patted her on the head as one would a child who just learned to ride a broom. 'Good girl. Now, your first lesson will be appearance.' He began to walk to the staircase.

'Where are you going?' Hermione asked as she jumped up to follow. Her sweater fell over her right shoulder at the sudden movement and her flyaway hair was falling out of the strategically placed elastic band.

Malfoy looked back at her alarmed. 'Where do you think I'm going? I'm heading for your wardrobe.'

When they reached the door, Hermione opened it to reveal to a groaning Malfoy the interior design. 'Trust a Gryffindor to colour her room accordingly. I, myself, much prefer green and silver. Now, where is this hideous wardrobe of yours?'

Scowling, Hermione walked over to her closet and opened the doors to reveal her clothing. Malfoy strutted into the corridor of the walk-in closet, grimacing, and began picking through her attire. By the time he had finished removing all the clothing he deemed "inappropriate" she had two spaghetti strapped tanks and a pair of khaki corduroy pants left.

He turned to her. 'I hate to ask but where is your lingerie kept?'

'Oh no, no, no! You are not traipsing through my underwear, Malfoy! I draw the line there!' Hermione declared.

Malfoy walked out of the closet and asked, 'Who's in charge here?'

Hermione mumbled, 'You.'

'Right, and who agreed they'd do what I said and wouldn't talk back?'

'Me.' she replied defeated and pointed to the set of drawers at the back of the closet.

Malfoy smiled, going through a woman's lingerie drawer had always been a dream of his. He placed his hands above the handle and wiggled his fingers before opening the drawer. To his immense dissatisfaction he found the drawer to be full of white panties… white… granny panties and matching granny bras. 'No wonder her breasts hang so low.' He muttered to himself. 'Promising though, she may have larger breasts than I figure.'

'What did you say, Malfoy?' He heard her say from the four poster.

Malfoy pulled the drawer from the stand and walked out of the closet. 'Nothing. Now, what are these, Granger? You can't tell me you don't have any sexy lingerie?'

Hermione blushed and tried to hide the contents of the drawer. Malfoy shook his head. 'We have a much longer way to go than I thought. Come on.' He grabbed her arm once again and dragged her from the dormitory.

'Where are you taking me?' Hermione asked.

'To buy you a new look.' He replied, reaching for his jacket. The jacket beneath his he handed Hermione before strolling out of the portrait hole.

Hermione followed, curiosity overwhelming her. 'What are you talking about? We can't leave the grounds!'

Malfoy shook his head and stopped walking so abruptly that she bumped into him. 'Granger, there is a reason I am Head Boy and not one of your dimwitted friends. I believe you have been hanging around idiots for too long to trust someone of your own intelligence level. When I discovered I had to share board with you for an entire year I went to Dumbledore and found out the restrictions on leaving the grounds for Heads. He replied that I had the right to leave the grounds as I pleased, but only if I did it in secrecy from the other seventh years.'

Hermione scowled as he turned and continued to walk towards the front entrance. 'Wait – you're telling me that the Headmaster allowed you privileges above the other seventh years? That is extremely undiplomatic, Dumbledore wouldn't allow that.'

'Well he did.'

'Malfoy, if I find out you're lying to me I'll -'

Malfoy rounded on her angrily as he opened the front doors. 'You'll what? Go to your little friends, The Golden Boys, and get Dumbledore's favourite student to stop me? Or do you _want_ everyone to know our dirty little secret? That _you_, Hermione Granger, paid _Draco Malfoy_ to help you get noticed by guys?'

As much as she hated to admit it, he had a point. She couldn't just waltz up to Dumbledore and order him to stop Malfoy from leaving the grounds.

_What a prick. _She thought as they walked out the doors and started across the grassy field to the gates.

* * *

'Where are we?'

'So many questions, honestly Granger, can you not be in the dark for one moment?' Malfoy asked, rolling his eyes. He had Apparated them to a wide street Hermione was unfamiliar with.

The road went as far as the eye could see and there were most definitely magical shops and well as muggle. Hermione could easily determine the magical from the muggle as citizens walked by chatting without a glance at some of the shops' windows. As they began to walk the street, she started window shopping, staring at the variety of clothing stores, merchandise and hair salons they passed.

Malfoy lead Hermione into one of the salons she presumed to be of magical origin. As they entered, Hermione glanced around and noticed many witches; some were sitting beneath blow dryers reading copies of the _Quibbler_ and the like while others sampled beauty products from the long row of shelves.

'AH!' Hermione heard a woman on her left shriek. She had blonde ringlets that curled down past her shoulders and long bubble-gum coloured fingernails. Her black and pink polka dotted dress clung tightly to her chest and large hips and flowed out in an A-shape at her knees. Hermione held in her disgust as the woman swooped upon Malfoy and left two large, bright pink, lipstick marks on his cheeks.

When she straightened she smiled a pearly smile and clapped her hands together. 'Draco! It has been too long, and how is your mother? Still using the same hair product Lola leant her I would hope?'

Malfoy nodded. 'Yes, Lola. Her hair has never been more healthy and smooth; which reminds me, she would like to try that new product you have out for blonde colour...'

As Malfoy and Lola caught up, Hermione wandered over to teetering tower of fashion and celebrity magazines. She'd never really been all that interested in the relationships of Celestina Warbeck and the various members of the Weird Sisters. As she looked a little deeper into the pile she noticed Celestina had been with the lead vocalist of the Weird Sisters and then dumped him four weeks later for the drummer.

'What rubbish! Who reads this?' Hermione wondered aloud and noticed three middle-aged witches sitting near her who scoffed and sent her dirty looks. She rolled her eyes and wandered over to the shelves of products. Before she could busy herself with the samples of tangerine hand lotion she heard Lola exclaim, 'And who is this fine young lady, Draco?'

Hermione smiled politely and held out her hand. 'Hermione Granger, miss.' Lola took her and kissed her as well, leaving shapes identical to Malfoy's on her cheeks.

'Draco tells Lola you're looking for a new you? This should be exciting. Lola will make you gorgeous before long, just you wait and see!' She then began to lead Hermione over to a chair near the back of the store. Hermione, instinctively, looked back at Malfoy and pleaded for help beneath the strong grip of Lola's three-inch nails.

Malfoy grinned back at her and waved before heading out the door of the shop. 'Now to do something about those granny panties.'

* * *

Malfoy entered the beauty salon after a quick stop at _All Sorts Unmentionables_ forty five minutes later to find Lola assisting an older woman with _Anti-Grey Goop_. He narrowed his eyes and strode over to her.

As the older woman shuffled away happily Malfoy rounded on her. 'Lola, I thought you were going to help Granger and here you are selling more products?'

Lola just smiled. 'She's right over there drying, Draco. You walked right past her; she should be done now though.' As Malfoy turned around he heard her say, 'She was beautiful before Lola started, she just needed help managing it.'

It was true, Malfoy had walked straight past her but the woman below the hair dryer was not the Granger he was used to. She still held a book, but the hands clasping the book looked softer and moisturized; her long, slender fingers ended in filed, clear-coated nails. As Malfoy looked up and under the dryer, he noticed her lips were still their regular size but accented with a pale pink gloss, barely recognizable; her skin was clear of any blemishes.

Finally noticing she was being watched, Hermione looked up from her book. As she did so, Malfoy silently applauded Lola. Hermione's eyes looked gorgeous; she had on mascara that drew your gaze to the bright brown of her eyes and dark brown eyeliner that accented the colour even more vibrantly. As she lifted the dryer from her head and took down the pins that confined her hair, long ringlets of tamed mahogany trailed down from her scalp and past her shoulders.

For once, Malfoy couldn't find a crack about her appearance. Lola strolled over behind him and beamed. 'Well, that product worked lovely! Lola always knows best; here, child, take a look!' She handed Hermione a hand mirror and clasped her hands together waiting for a response.

Hermione bit her lip and turned the mirror over. When she caught sight of her new look she gasped lightly. She couldn't believe it was her reflection staring back at her, she looked…

'Beautiful.' Hermione breathed, still shocked.

Lola squealed. 'Yes, darling, yes! Doesn't she look radiant, Draco? Trust Lola to do a marvelous job!'

Malfoy coughed and looked at Hermione who was still smiling. 'Er.. yes. Well done, Lola. How much do I owe you?' He followed Lola to the front desk to pay while Hermione looked once more into the mirror in her hands.

She couldn't stop smiling as she thought about what Fin would say when she saw him next. Hermione looked up to Malfoy who was still paying and shook her head. _Thanks…_

* * *

'NO! I am _not_ wearing those!' Hermione shrieked and ran from Malfoy who was holding up a lacy burgundy thong. 'Where in the _world_ did you find something as _atrocious_ as that?'

Malfoy smirked at the newly beautified Hermione. 'In a _muggle_ lingerie shop, actually; oh just put it on. Apparently, sexy underwear is supposed to make women feel better about themselves.'

'I don't think so! It'll just make me feel worse as I chafe trying to rid myself of a permanent wedgie!' Hermione retorted.

Malfoy stopped chasing her around the common room and threw the three bags of undergarments on the table. 'Well, sooner or later you'll have to wear them. I disposed of all your other underwear.'

Hermione's jaw dropped. 'You didn't! MALFOY!'

'Granny panties are reserved for grannies, Granger, not seventeen year old women. Unless you wish to wear the one pair you have on right now the rest of your life I suggest you get used to them!' He said and strode up the spiral stairs to his dormitory for the evening.

Hermione watched him go with pure loathing present on her face and cautiously made her way over to the bags on the table. She winced, scrunched up her eyes, and reached into the first bag from which she removed a bra that matched in colour and style to the thong Malfoy had been chasing her with.

'Under wire? Fuck.'


End file.
